


Cosmic Monarch

by Hopkiss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopkiss/pseuds/Hopkiss
Summary: Every day you kept at your job, truly believing in the cause- the first order and all that came with it. What you didn’t know, was that soon those demands would change your position, and the place you slept at night.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chain of command

When you first met Kylo Ren, you’ll admit, you were very intimidated. Never in your life did you think there would be more to your relationship than a passing order and a simple “Yes Sir”.  
But wow, you’d eat those exact words.

The first week you were on board, you had seen him in passing, but took most of your orders from lower down people. He always seemed busy, as you all were, but while you were busy on the ships, he was busy elsewhere. 

You didn’t have a particular area of “expertise” per se, you cleaned, you watched radars and security cameras, sent guards out and took the garbage out. You took a lot of steps in various directions daily, liked what you did, and an added bonus, you truly believed in the cause.

As time went on, you worked hard and rose the ranks as much as you could, without taking on more than you could handle. You needed to keep a clear head for everything you did for the Empire, and it couldn't be with frustration backing your thoughts.

You had very few friends on this ship, not because of your demeanor, but because they knew your dedication. They may get in the way they assumed, so nobody got too close.  
It bummed you out sometimes, but you had a couple hobbies that took up the very little freetime you did have.

Tonight, you sat alone in an empty mess hall, thinking about the flight logs for the night. Routine- as usual. But thinking there could be a ship to repair or clean excited you. Plus, because you were on the landing strip, you got to wear not only the cool headset, but the grey coat they gave you.  
Approaching footsteps interrupted your thoughts, as an engineer graced your view.

“The general wants to see you.” he said, dryly, and turned on his heel to leave immediately.

Well that was informal.

You stood up, cleared your tray, and started the trek to the offices. You found your way there rather quickly, the hallways weren’t a mystery to you anymore. The door before you shot open, and you walked in to see Hux with his back turned to the door.

“Sir-” you started “You wanted to see me?”

He turned, nodding and approaching you. He didn't worry you like he did so many of the others, in fact you always thought the two of you got along, because you were both on the same page; you both believed in the cause.

“Yes, I wanted to speak with you about commander Ren.”

You hadn't ever met the commander in person, for longer than a glance, however this couldn't be anything but bad.

“Do you know much about him?” he finished, leaving room for your answer.

“No sir, I don’t, except that his word is final, sir.”

He nodded in agreement, and slowly made his way over to a screen to check an incoming signal.

“Yes, but I called you up here to tell you two things that pertain to him.”

Consider your interest peaked- you only hoped what followed wasn’t a blow to the overall  
mission in play.

“He has his eyes on you. I’m not sure what for, and I highly doubt it’s with an evil intent. However, watch how you do things very closely for a while.”

You nodded, accepting the words he said to you.

“Not that you aren’t exceptionally careful as it is, I’d just hate to lose your expertise.” he said, his voice seeming a little more gentle than the other times he spoke to you.

You now awaited the second thing- it definitely couldn't be more nerve wracking than that.

“The last thing- he wants to see you soon. However, I don’t have orders on anything yet. Just watch your data pad.”

“Yes sir.” you responded promptly, trying to hide the smile you had inside. 

While you were nervous for someone of his stature to watch you, however, the same stature could pull strings for you, to advance you in your career.

“Is that all sir?” you said, hoping to let him get back to his job, and you to yours.

“Yes, thank you for coming promptly. See you on the strip tonight.” he said, and you swear a crack of a smile peered through


	2. Anxiety

The next day, you woke up to a data pad alert, asking you to head to a conference room. You’d cleaned this room before, but nothing more. 

You got ready, putting on your uniform, and deciding to wear your hair in a ponytail today. Nothing you had on your schedule required your hair too far pulled up. 

A while ago on a visit to a nearby planet, you had picked up a bottle of sweet smelling oil, and you definitely got your use out of it. You never knew who you’d run into, so it was vital you smelled nice, and gave the right impression. With that in mind, you dabbed some on your wrists and neck.

After you were ready, you started to walk to the room, a quick pace under your feet. Once you got there, the conversation you had with Hux the night before flooded your memory. This could be it. Before entering the room, you made sure your uniform looked good, straightened and slick.

You headed in as the door whooshed open, and you stood with your hands behind your back as you waited for someone to emerge.  
Soon, the black cloak you’d worried so much about appeared, his helmet gracing your presence as he glided across the room.  
Truthfully, you weren’t sure if he should talk first, or if you should. Eventually you managed to utter a few words.

“You called me here, sir?”

“That I did.” He responded, not looking at you.

He waved you over to the series of chairs that the room held, and stood by one that was pulled out.

“Sit.” he said, his mask distorting a voice you assumed was underneath.

You made your way over to the chair and sat down, still with your back straightened to show respect. He walked in front of you, placing his hand on your chin and angeling it up so you’d have to look directly into his visor.

He stared at you for what seemed like an enternity, his other hand balling into a fist and releasing over and over again. 

Before you had registered what was going on, his gloved hand was on your throat and you were against the wall, the chair seeming more like a ruse of comfort. His stature made your neck hurt, looking up still.

“What is your name?” he growled through his helmet.

You thought he already had this info, but you managed to utter it through the still tight grip on your throat. He nodded, and breathed deeply, not allowing a break on your windpipe. You collapsed onto your knees the second he let go, unsure of why you deserved this treatment.

“I hear your thoughts,” he said, breaking the silence, and his grip on your throat resumed invisibly.

You felt very lightheaded, about to blackout. Your body shook with fear, thinking about what you could have thought that was so wrong.

You nodded as much as you could so he knew you weren’t ignoring him, but you truly didn’t know the answer. It was all rumors up until now.

“Answer me!” he yelled, the mask making it deafening to your ears.

Just then, you felt your eyes roll back, you could see just barely him flinching toward you. You saw his hands sort of panic, but not much else- then everything was black.

When you woke back up, the light in the room was off, and you got up slowly. You felt so weak, but you also didn’t know how long you had been out, so you figured you may as well get up and get moving. There was no way you hadn’t missed a task.

“You’re up” a dark, familiar voice echoed. 

You jumped back, startled, but composed yourself as much as you could quickly. A dim lamp turned on and he walked toward you. You hoped he wouldn’t choke you again, surely you would die.  
You felt your knees getting weaker, and your body shaking as you tried to stand up straight and seem more put together. He walked over to you in one swift motion, his cape following suit. He grabbed your chin with his gloved hand, making you more fearful.

“You’re afraid,” he said, not exactly calming your nerves.

“Not really, just recovering,” You said, lying right through your teeth.

“Do you fear me?” he replied. you searched for the correct answer, only to be cut off. “I can hear your thoughts, remember.” 

You still weren't sure if you could talk at this point, but you decided he’d kill you either way.

“Yes, only because that’s all I know sir.” You said, standing tall to seem more professional.

He tilted his head in a way that seemed he deemed that answer satisfactory. Your body was practically convulsing now, as he let go of your chin and left.

As soon as the door closed, you let go a sigh of relief. All of that was very strange, and seemed to have no point. Maybe he was testing you, or maybe he liked to play with people before they were killed.  
You found your data pad, seeing that it was past lock in hours, so you made your way to your room. 

It wasn’t much to be seen, just a cot, a small bathroom, fridge and a microwave. The walls were white as could be, but everything else was grey. It definitely made cleaning hard, but you were hardly there. 

When you got to your room, you looked in the mirror to see your bloodshot eyes and overall tired look. Why had he waited in that room for you? Was he worried? Absolutely not- there was no way the supreme leader cared that much about you, a nobody. He was toying with you, trying to see if you squirmed. You’d be stronger next time. You decided you should get some sleep- there’s no point in looking this bad tomorrow.

Soon, you began to realize that when you walked down certain corridors, Kylo would stand there, alone, and watch you as you walked by. You didn’t have time to stop for him each time, But you would ask if he needed anything in passing. For weeks, There had been nothing out of the ordinary on your data pad, but you checked it obsessively.

You had heard rumors that he could hear your thoughts, and while this bothered most of the crew on board, You were of the mindset that you should never have anything on your mind that the supreme leader shouldn’t know. His confession of this didn’t bother you as much as maybe you would have thought. Your mind did tend to wander sometimes, but mostly to how your plants were doing and if I’d find a partner while on this ship. 

Today, You saw his mask as You walked down that same corridor. He was intentionally blocking your way.  
Your heart started to race. The biggest reason you were never a soldier was because of your anxiety- You can’t do much to serve in the line of fire. Why was he blocking your path? You only wanted to take the garbage to the compactor, not turn in early or defy your leaders.  
When you got closer, he didn’t move, and you knew he saw you. You couldn’t exactly make eye contact back with him, the helmet obscured all of his face, which saddened you a little, but you knew he wore it for protection.  
When you reached him, you gulped down the boulder in your throat, and as cheerfully as you could, started your usual speech. 

“Commander” you started  
“Is there anything I can do for you today?”

He pushed you into an open door off to the side, which you hadn’t noticed before. Your anxiety sparked, any more asphyxiation might kill anything living inside of you.

“You still have fear surrounding my presence” he replied, walking so close he backed you into a wall. 

Your eyes darted, of course you did, but you couldn’t say that.

“Take your hair down,” he said eventually, through the mask that kept him safe.

You couldn’t think straight, Why did he want you to do that? A million thoughts ran through your head and yet nothing made you move in any way, not even breathing at this point.

“I know you heard me, take your hair down.” he said, harsher than before.

Your hand, shaking tremendously now, reached up to the tight bun you kept most every morning.  
His mask was unbelievably close to your face, where you could feel a slight blow of hot breath. 

Slowly, you took it out, and your hair dropped to your shoulders. His gloved hand raked through your hair as you closed your eyes in fear. This was the end, wasn’t it?

“You don’t need to fear me- I only wonder about you,” he said eventually. 

No words came out of your mouth as you struggled to breathe, although no force was around your neck this time. The anxiety surrounding him wasn't exactly placed wrong- he had the power to ruin your life, or end it in one swift motion. 

“I want you to serve me.” He said, so matter-of-fact.

You stared at him, trying to figure out what that meant.

“This doesn't take away from the jobs you do now, it just might replace a couple tasks.”

You nodded, realizing the anxiety taking you over. You tried to hold back the shutters your body wanted to release so bad- But this was a promotion. Indeed, you desired to take it, however you could only think about the many times you've screwed up in the jobs you have now. The consequences would be dire if you did now.

“Yes sir.” you said promptly, allowing the room for him to finish what he had to say.

“More instructions will come, just await them” he said, swiping your lips with his gloved finger

Strangely, that motion filled your heart with desire. It wasn’t long lived, as his hand swiped over you causing you to fall limp.

What you knew from this point on was a blur, except that you instantly fell into his arms. What you didn’t know was that he caught your limp body, took you to his room, and even picked up the hair band you dropped. Why was he being like this? This Isn’t normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction I’ve written as an adult, so I’m trying out new angles, so sorry if it’s a train wreck haha. Also, I know that anxiety is different with everyone, I’m just writing how I respond. Kylo will be softer soon I promise, wavering much from what he is cannon wise haha  
> Thank you for reading, I truly want to hear your thoughts! 💕


	3. Soft grey sheets

You woke up on grey sheets, much softer than yours. It confused you, but you couldn’t move.

“Don’t move.” his voice came from somewhere you couldn’t see. 

You stuttered on any words you were trying to get out, but he started the force onto your neck before words could form. You could feel beads of sweat forming on your forehead as he came closer, and he wiped them with his hand. To be precise, an ungloved hand. It took you by surprise.

“Trust me.” he said sternly, eyeing your emotions that fell on your face.

You were too weak to shake, or even emote properly.

“I want you to feel my skin,” he said, releasing the force from every part of you.

“It's nice,” you said, hoarsely. 

You tried to sit up but found your muscles weak. 

“I have to get back to work,” you muttered eventually, trying to find the strength to get up, but his bed was so soft it seemed to pull you in. 

“There’s nothing for you to do, but be here with me.”

He held you down again with the force, and slowly removed his helmet. You only knew this from the distinct hiss it made as it unlocked, everything else was pitch-black. Everything made your anxiety flare up, but it didn’t seem to matter to him at this point. Everything you feared would not leave your lips, your mind racing on what was happening. Before you registered anything else, his lips crashed into yours and your spine tingled. 

What brought this on? You felt like you needed to respond, but your body didn’t move. After a minute, he stopped, seeming to search you for a reaction.

“Why do you fear me?” he said, stroking your hair behind your ear.

“I really don’t want to die, and I’m confused,” you replied, biting your tongue after.

He got up and slipped around you, releasing every part. 

“Explanation will come, and fear will dissipate.” He said, planting a kiss on your forehead.

The hiss of his helmet clicking back on startled you a bit, and he turned around to face you. “I”m glad you’re ok.” He said, and his door opened as quickly as it closed.

After a minute or two, you gathered your thoughts and sat up in the dark. His room was mostly black, with grey accents. He had a small kitchen, big windows with bigger blinds, and a big chair in the corner made of soft, grey corduroy. Everything had a place, and everything was in said place. His comforter was big, fluffy and soft, almost calling your name. 

After taking a couple breaths, and taking in the smell of him a little more, you put your hair back up and walked out stumbling in the dark. Just as he’d said, there was nothing on your to-do list. When you finally came across a clock, you realized you’d been out all day with the commander. 

When you got back to your room, you took a minute to sort your thoughts. As you began watering the few plants you had, the events of earlier unfolded in your mind. You allowed them all to play out, and iron out the wrinkles of anxiety. Once they had been organized again in your mind, you realized you were incredibly weak and tired, so you decided to turn in for the night.

The next morning, you found yourself with a new spring in your step. You now know that most likely the Commander won’t kill you for no reason, and you can finally return to work. 

Today, you had one task, and it was a cleaning task. A ship that had just returned. Your anxiety had silenced itself today, and almost as a reward, when you got there it wasn’t too bad. Just some garbage thrown around and the typical after-trip cleaning. As you got to work, you started humming quietly to yourself, cleaning as you went. What you didn’t notice was Kylo, who had come into the ship and was watching you.

“You like to hum I see.” He said through his mask. 

It made you jump back and you had to take a second to catch your breath.

“Y-yes, I do, sometimes.” You replied just trying to continue your job.

He moved toward you and reached out to touch your face with his leather-gloved hand, but instinctively you jumped back. He withdrew his hand quickly, seeming to search you for why you jumped. 

“Still afraid?” he said, care in his voice it seemed this time. 

You nodded and he began to remove his mask. Once it was removed, you could see his eyes that looked fearful that you jumped.

“There’s not much for you to be afraid of, you’re on my side- aren’t you?”

You nodded, fiddling with the rag in your hand. 

“Come see me, tonight.” He said back to you and put his mask on as he left. Your entire body was shaking now, but you took a deep breath to calm down and continued your task.

He cared. You were sure you weren’t worth all that attention he gave you. But who were you to defy his orders, and not take what he gave- He was the Supreme leader after all.

Later on that night, you decided you had to do as he had asked. If not, he’d probably kill you like anyone who defies his orders. 

When you reached his room, you stood in front of the door waiting for it to open because there was no way you were going in there uninvited- technically. 

The door opened, and you were face to face with him- fully dressed to the mask. 

“Come in,” he said, sternly almost. 

You walked in and turned around to face him as he came closer. 

“Sit down,” he said, gesturing to his bed. It made you uncomfortable slightly, but who were you to listen once and not another time. You sat down, awaiting his anger, or for him to try something again.

“I want you to trust me.” he said, taking his mask off.

“But why?” you choked out, trying your hardest to stay calm.

“Because I like you” he replied, planting a kiss on your cheek.

He sat down his mask on a side table, moving back in front of you.

“I want you to be mine” he continued, moving ever closer. 

Your body started shaking, nervous with every inch. 

“What do you think of me?” he said, stopping.

“I think you could kill me with one swift motion” you replied, trying to calm your nerves.

“And you find me slightly attractive,” he said with a slight chuckle.

He moved to you and pushed you into laying on his mattress.

“Trust me.”

If you weren’t panicking before, you surely were now. He gently kissed your neck and ran his gloved hands across your face.  
The motions he made quickly made your heart rate pick up, how could he have so much control over you this quickly? 

The way he smelled brought you comfort, a pepper smell with hints of sweetnesses. 

“Today, I will be gentle with you- but know that truly, I want to dominate you fully”.

You nodded, trying to breathe while he continued. After a minute, he got up and flipped the light switch. It was now too dark to see anything, but you felt the wind from his clothing hitting your skin.

“P-please be careful,” you uttered as he continued where he was. 

“Absolutely,” he whispered in your ear, unbuttoning your uniform.

He grazed your chest with his fingers, causing you to shiver. He halted every movement and pinched your chin.

“Relax.”

It was stern, so stern. 

He continued with your shirt until it was open, and then left trails of kisses from the top of your neck to the hem of your pants. You felt your hips buck slightly, but you were still unsure about everything. He slipped his fingertips into the waistband of your pants, and slowly slipped them off.

“What about your clothes..?” you whispered, regretting it the moment it left your lips. 

He continued stroking your legs, but leaned up to whisper:

“Learn to trust me, then we’ll talk.” you nodded as best you could as he continued to undress you, leaving you quivering from the cold, but also still out of anxiety.

His hands were masterful around your bra, releasing your breasts into the cold air, hardening your nipples immediately. He kissed all around them, seeming passionate about your exposed skin. 

After all of your clothes were off and cast aside, he laid next to you and pulled you closer. Your back was to him, and he took the opportunity to kiss your neck and shoulders. 

All of this was so confusing, but you found yourself melting into him. 

“Your heart is racing,” he said, all at once towering over you.

“And yours isn’t?” you said back, a little snappy. 

After you did, his hand slapped across your face, leaving a cracking sound in its wake, and your neck snapping to the side. You reached to soothe your cheek as you felt hot tears form in your eyes. You sat up and started to put your shirt back on. He tore it off your shoulders and shed your clothing from the mattress.

“What are you doing?” you yelled through tears. 

“Why are you still so nervous? I was gentle with you,” he replied. 

“What is your obsession with me? I’m trying to get comfortable with you, but the first time I met you, you choked me against a wall!” You were now fully crying, trying to get your clothes back on. 

As you got up, Kylo grabbed you and slung you over his shoulders. This was it- you were used and done for. You fought against his grip just to find the force being applied to your throat. You collapsed against his shoulder, trying to release the pressure from your windpipe. It was embarrassing how small you were against him, and how your naked body fell on his clothes. You watched his bedroom leave as he took you into his bathroom. He released your neck and sat you down.

“Trust. Me.” He said, sternly, running the back of his hand on your now pink cheek.

He leaned over and began running the water in his bathtub. 

“Get in.”

You slowly stepped in, the water much too hot for your liking. You sat down anyway, trying to obey his orders. He sat next to the tub, taking off his gloves and reaching into the water a little. 

“I hear your thoughts- I know what you care about. People, tasks, and most importantly this cause.” He started, looking deep into your eyes, and slowly caressing your legs under the warm water.

“Most people walk past, thinking about how awful their tasks are, and wondering how the republic works these sort of things out.”

He moved a section of your hair from your face, putting some water on your now sweat-damp head.

“I want you by my side, but this job takes trust- trust in me. I have to order many things that can result in long-winded rewards. They cannot be interrupted, for fear of losing our way.”

You nodded, trying to think of what all of this would look like.

“It would look like you, standing next to me, ruling the empire.” he interrupted, grabbing your chin gently and making you look directly at his eyes. He gave you a gentle kiss, filled with desire.

“I want you to be relaxed in my presence; know your full power, and take advantage of it.” he placed his hand on your thigh, taking a deep breath.

“I don’t know- there’s a lot of danger involved, and what do I bring to the table to deserve protection from the universe?” You said eventually, sheepishly because of his warmth. 

Looking into your eyes, he replied softly “I desire you deeply. You have the power to strengthen me- Not to mention the multiple skills that you thrive at. I hope you’ll stand by me.”

He got up and dried off his hands. You weren’t sure whether or not you could leave the tub or not, so you stayed there awkwardly, watching his hands with every motion.

“Don’t move,” he said replying to your thoughts.

Once he’d finished, he brought you a towel and wrapped you gently. You felt extremely tired now that comfort had overwhelmed you, but you didn’t want to seem weak especially regarding what he’d just told you. Everything swirled in your mind, less anxious as you watched how he sat you down. You slipped your uniform back on, and he buttoned the shirt for you, staring at you longingly. Once you were dressed, you stood to leave, a little more hesitant than before. 

“Think about my offer,” he said as you left. 

The door closed behind you, and you found yourself staring at it for a second before starting the journey back to your room.

The entire walk to your room was spent on thoughts. You did already miss his touch, but his attraction to you didn’t seem like enough to warrant a special place with protection. It seemed unfair to everyone putting their lives on the line for this same cause. 

However, being his right hand seemed to have plenty of danger with it. It all was too much to think about. You were always nervous about big decisions, but the traces his fingers left on you were all your mind could focus on. You lept into your room once you reached it, and went straight to sleep, dwelling on the thoughts that plagued you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sucker for anything short of smut haha but it’s coming I promise :)


	4. An answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter has some heavy smut and a bit of non-con. Just a warning.

The next day, Your mind was still not made up, but you had tasks to take care of- You figured you could think through it more throughout the day. As you checked off task after task, Kylo was not on your mind at all. 

On your way to the dock to start cleaning, your head ached with his presence. You shook it off to continue your task, taking your rags and bucket into the first ship. Starting with the front of the ship, you started to hum again, happy to lay the anxiety you had at the door. 

The next few tasks ranged from cleaning and organizing to recalibrating controls around the various rooms aboard this vast ship you called home. 

You had grounded yourself successfully, thinking about only the task at hand.

What seemed like a short time had passed, and you were onto the next ship. You started on a set of controls, using various tools to start the process. 

Soon, the door behind you closed leaving the ship shaking in its wake. You jumped back in surprise, knowing exactly who it was. His capes brushed the walls as he turned the corner, a suffocating pressure already on your neck. You dropped the tools on the ground.

“Sir...” you barely said through no breath. 

Your hands that were clawing at the invisible hand on your windpipe soon began to fail, as he finally reached your eye line. He dropped you all at once on the ground, and grabbed your bruised face from the night before. It made you wimper in pain, looking up at him with painful eyes.

“Quiet,” he said, the mask distorting his voice, but the stern tone coming through just fine.

He undid his pants zipper, letting his cock fall out. You knew where this was going, and you gulped down your fear.

You silenced yourself, taking every bit of him inside of you. You were still shaking, but he didn’t care this time around. Your jaw ached already at his width, gagging on his length. In and out blurred the image of everything around you, as your anxiety crept up. Your breath wavered and he yanked out of you, leaving you drooling.

“Please sir.” you muttered as he gave you a slight break.

He nodded and pushed you into the wall, pinching your bruised cheeks once more to shove his coock in past the back of your tongue. You were now crying fully, trying to satisfy him. He continued, moaning slight versions of your name. The taste of precum staining your taste buds, you took every bit of it, savoring the moments you could focus elsewhere. 

He soon began to twitch, moaning through his mask and making you swallow the bit of his cum that didn’t go immediately down your throat. After a moment, he yanked his cock out of your mouth, leaving you drooling both you and him down your chin. 

He slapped you straight across the face, spinning you around so you were face down on the cold floor of the ship. He proceeded to punch your jaw, leaving everything spinning for a second. 

As everything became blurry, you watched him button himself up and leave the way he came.  
Before he fully left, and you lost your vision, he said-

“Come to my room tonight.”

He whipped out, leaving the door open as he did. 

For a while, you laid there on the cold floor, recalling what just happened. You hated that entire experience, but who were you to resist. 

How could you go to his room later, if you couldn't even get up and finish your tasks. After a couple minutes, you got back to the wires you were fiddling with, letting yourself cry the tears you had held in as you cleaned up the mess he had made. Why did he treat you so differently this time? You finished your job and went back to your room quietly.

When you arrived there, you looked in the mirror at your face, it was gross looking with all the dried blood and tear stained eyes. You were scared of that side of him. Thinking about what he'd asked you to do later made your head spin- You didn’t want that again. 

You washed your face, and put a bandaid on the small gash his fist had left.  
Your tired body led you to your bed, and you fell asleep with the lights and your bloodied uniform still on.

When you awoke, it was 3am according to your data pad, and you decided it was in your best interest to head to his chambers. There was no reason to change, most likely you’d be right back here soon. 

As you scurried along the halls, you saw the night crew seeming to do exactly what you do during the day, but they all seemed a lot more careless. You would join them after your meeting, for a short time to finish your work from the day. As you reached his door, it whooshed open at the sight of you. Closing behind you, you let out a little noise to let him know you were there.

“Come over here,” his voice echoed. 

Shakily, you followed the sound of his voice. You were surprised to see he had a warm lamp on, and he was sitting in his armchair. The commander, in an armchair that made him seem small, strange in comparison to earlier.

“It's a comfortable place to sit.”

You nodded, coming closer to him timidly as his hand was extended. You took it when you reached him, and he pulled you between his legs. You tried to hide the thoughts in the forefront of your brain that screamed he’d hurt you again. But, he ran his hand up your sides, gently like he had the first time. He took your hands in his gloved counterparts.

“Have you thought about my offer?”

You knew he was going to ask that when you came up, but it still caught you off guard. You tripped over your response, not wanting to upset him with your answer, but also, not knowing your answer or if it would disappoint him.

“Truthfully, no, not really.”

You turned your head away, preparing for another smack. Though, his eyes had a care in them now, searching for yours after you broke eye contact. One of his hands engulfed both of yours, showing you just how big they were- they could protect you. The other reached gently to your chin, turning your gaze to meet his eyes.

“I want to say yes-” you started, choking down a waver in your voice. “But you have to acclimate me to all that.”

He nodded in agreement, caressing your cheek where he’d punched you earlier.

“A-and, what does all of this mean, hypothetically for everyone under you? Wouldn’t that be favoritism?” You felt a little bolder after he let you choke out a few words.

“That’s exactly what it is- but, besides that, I will keep you safe.” he kissed your forehead as he stood up so he was above you.

“So is that a yes?” he said, taking your shoulders, almost sternly.

“Do I have a choice?” you replied, flinching at the way he grabbed you, though it did feel very different than earlier.

“You have worries still,” he said, making you look into his eyes. 

“I just don’t know what to expect entirely yet,” you replied, trying to gather your own thoughts before he asked for them. 

You looked up at his eyes, and they were full of care. It brought a temporary comfort to the anxiety building as bile in your body. As you turned around to leave, he grabbed you from behind and picked you up.

“Come to bed,” he said, this time you knew it was stern.

If you were being honest, it made you anxious. You were still in pain over earlier, but you knew better than to argue with him. When he laid you on his mattress, it was so gentle, like he was afraid he'd break you. His bed was so soft, just as you remembered it. 

“I know you’re tired.” He said in a whisper, peering into your eyes.

Sheepishly, you turned on your side and made yourself into a ball. Sleeping next to him seemed like it was forbidden, but it also made you happy. He joined you, climbing over you and smiling slightly at you.

“Nobody will hurt you, I’ll make sure of it.” His hands were bare, and now reaching for your hair and moving it from your face.

You nodded so he knew you heard him, and turned slightly to him. 

“What do you want from me?” you said eventually, trying to keep the lovely sensation of eye contact.

“Come here instead of your quarters. I’ll have new clothing for you- still workable, but everyone who comes into contact with you needs to know how to treat you.”

You nodded back, slightly worried it wouldn’t be tasteful.

“Listen to the intercoms closely, come when asked. Obey me. That is all.”

“Ok” you choked out, your anxiety spiking over the last statement- Imagine if you didn’t hear it once. You swallowed the fear in your throat, and closed your eyes.

“So…” he began, creeping into your neck, leaving tiny kisses in places you hadn’t thought of.

“Yes. That’s my answer. But.”

He pulled you closer, trying to get a read on your face as the darkness crept over it.

“Just pardon my anxiety for a while.” You finished. 

You needed to warn him about you, at least that's what you felt like. You still felt like you couldn't do certain things around him, as he was still the commander- but this once, you had gained the courage to give yourself an out. You saw it as an achievement.

“Anything for you, Eclipse.” he pulled you into his body, and slowly took off your clothes, leaving you in your basic underwear and bra. 

A nickname, already? You liked it, it humanized the man you’d sleep next to.

“I’ll have these cleaned, but for now, just sleep bare next to me.”

You nodded, and slipped off the remaining pieces.

“Thank you sir.” You said, barely able to keep your eyes open. 

“Call me Kylo.” He finished, starting to brush his fingers on your skin.

They were softer than you could have imagined, but you took every gentle touch as a gift. As you drifted off to sleep, you felt safe in his arms- a thought that would have never crossed your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really sure about the length of my chapters, are they too short? I cut them where I feel it should end, but I can stop doing that if it’s not long enough. Lemme know :)


	5. At peace with the possibility

The next morning, you awoke to nothing in the bed with you, not even the warmth of his body remained. Before you did anything else, you savored the last minute in his bed. It was so soft, and you could still smell him on the sheets. It was everything excluding the anxiety about him, and for the first time in what seemed like forever, it brought comfort to your raging nerves.

You wondered at first why he didn’t stay, but then remembered the fact that he was a commander, and you would have to expect much less from him than you had even gotten the night before. You sat up and saw the outfit he had promised sitting on the armchair he enjoyed, along with a note. You stood up to grab them and opened the note first.

It read:  
“Eclipse- Thank you for trusting me enough to sleep beside me. It was truly a pleasure. I’ll see you tonight. However, here is the first of many gifts, and that perfume I love so much.”

You smiled down at it, then, realizing you were still in only your undergarments, you hurriedly put everything on, unsure of how this version would look. Underneath was the bottle of oils you found. He must have liked it a lot to go and get it for you. You brought it with you to the bathroom to fix your hair and make sure your appearance was first impression ready.

You dabbed some on, slicked your hair back into a bun, and looked for the first time at the uniform. Most everyone else on the ship wore grey with black and red accents, however, yours was black with red accents. You assumed this would be just distinct enough for people to understand the role you had just taken on.

On your walk down, many people eyed you with a range of emotions. It was very strange to see the people who normally ignored you bat an eye. You headed to Hux’s office to receive the first of your information for the day and stood at attention once you slipped in.

“Ah, there you are. Mostly just repairs today.” He began before he turned around.

He let his hand linger on a desk as he did, stopping immediately when he saw you.

“Where did you get those clothes?” he started, looking you up and down.

“They were given to me, sir.” you retorted, trying not to let on about the events that took place before they were gifted.

“Well, I’m glad to see you got a… promotion,” he said, picking up a data pad.

“I’m sending you your tasks, but you know how the chain of command goes. Good luck,” he said, ending the conversation by turning around and continuing with a soldier who was watching a screen in front of him.

“Yes sir.” you finished and walked out of the room.

After you made it to your post, your panic wouldn’t settle. Your hands shook as you turned the handles to your tools. Thinking about how much changed in a couple of days is surreal as it gets. Thinking about what he'd do to you if you missed an intercom call was a nightmare, and how everyone looked at you, let alone how surprised Hux had been to see a slight color change in your uniform.

When your vision became hazy, you decided to get up and go to bed. You never took sick time, and you would be back later to finish what remained. But at this point, you were a safety hazard to yourself and others.

Everything slipped your mind about the earlier conversation, and you walked into your old quarters. Your cot stood in the corner and you climbed in and immediately fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Kylo still hadn’t seen you, and he’d wrapped up his business for the night. He stormed the hallways, searching for your thoughts, and scaring the daylight out of every person he passed. He walked past your work station, to find it empty. After a couple more searches that included the cafeteria and the infirmary, he made his way to your quarters. He burst in, startling you awake. You jumped back, the panic setting in once again. You missed a call, didn’t you? How could you? On day one.

“Why are you here?” he boomed, coming toward you and grabbing you off the cot.

You couldn't answer him, and he wasn’t too keen on that. He was choking you now, and as you struggled to breathe, you felt yourself trying to grab his hands away. Your whole body covered in the heat of shame was too weak to fight back any more.

Annoyed, he knocked you out and let your body slump on his shoulder. He brought you to his quarters in what seemed like one quick motion and threw your limp body onto his bed. You were back and conscious again now, and you scurried to get off the bed before he could do anything else.

“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep there,” you said, through the newfound dryness of your throat.

He came at you as you backed up, putting your hands up to maybe block his strike.

“please” you finished, shutting your eyes tightly.

He grabbed your arm, bringing you to him.

“Why were you there instead of here, as I asked?”

He suddenly stopped. He felt you shaking in his grasp. His mask hid his eyes, but you knew he was staring at you deeply.

“I’m sorry.” you choked out, his grasp still holding your weight above the ground.

He sat you down gently on the edge of his bed. You didn’t know what changed, and quite frankly you were afraid to ask. What would happen if he decided he didn’t want you? You would have to find a new ship to work on, and you’d be the black sheep forever-that is if he didn’t kill you.

He slowly took your anxious face into his large, gloved hands and swirled his thumbs on your cheeks. They were still sore, but somehow his touch made them feel lesser. He slowly removed the gloves and took off his mask.

“Listen to the call,” he said in his deep silky voice, and he walked around you to the next room in his suite.

You sat there in shock, trying to figure out if you should leave or stay.

“I called you here- stay.” he interrupted your thoughts from the other room.

You still didn’t move, he returned a minute later, which felt like an hour, and he had his overcoat off, leaving him in his sweater and tight pants. Everything he owned was black it seemed- down to his socks.

“I hear the thoughts in your mind, you understand how that works right?” he said after a second of silence.

You nodded, hoping you could just rest, but the anxious thoughts pounded away. He made his way over to you and took your hand in his while he left kisses on your collar bones and neck. He pulled you up so you were standing and slipped his other hand on your waist and his fingers grazed the small of your back. It still amazed you how your body could fit into his hands. He took your skin into his lips, not long enough to leave a mark but to make you beg for one.

You felt a shiver of pleasure run through you, but also you were afraid of what would happen if he took out his anger on you in this way. He picked you up and sat you on his bed, still as soft as you remembered it. You sat up and he kneeled on the ground between your legs. He took your hands in his position and looked up at you.

“I doubt I could stay mad at you for too long,” he said between kisses that trailed up your thighs “you distract me from everything else.”

You seemed shocked by this admission of affection.

“Is that a bad thing?” you said back, starting to calm down.

“Not at all-you’re the center of it all anyway,” he replied, continuing his movements. “Just try to listen to the calls.” He finished, leaving one final kiss on your leg.

You nodded and swirled your fingers on his hands. He looked up at you while he was paused.

“And let's make sure this is your home.”

After you nodded, he took his thumbs and traced the line of your pants with his thumbs, and slowly worked them into the notches on your belt. You weren’t sure if you could take this right now, but it wasn’t like you had a choice. As he continued, you started to push yourself back from him, just needing peace.

“Let me do this,” he said almost sternly.

Whatever you wanted to do you knew was over and done. He teased you like this for a while, and made sure that you yearned for his next move- his hands were warm to the touch, and he touched your bare skin after slipped them under your shirt. He rested his bare cheeks onto your stomach and then kissed everywhere that was exposed.

He then proceeded to stand up and push you down fully onto his bed. He pushed you up to the end of the bed so you were bombarded by pillows, and kissed your neck intensely. You felt something shift with this, it became the rough fantasy that he desired. The one he got every time he asked- or didn’t. Becoming a reality sooner and sooner, he came closer and began to sink his teeth into your flesh, just enough for you to yelp in pain, but not to bleed or to leave a mark. He covered your mouth with his large hand and looked at your face. Peering into your eyes, he began to force choke you and leave you gasping for air. You felt all of the blood rush to your face, as he let go and climbed on top of you.

He began to pry open your mouth with his fingers, asking in your mind to open for him. You did as instructed, and let his fingers grace your arched tongue. The taste of him in you, and his affection were both overwhelming, and while you never wanted him to stop these movements, you knew he could hear these thoughts of unease- your mind begged for a second of breath. You needed gentleness, but all you could communicate was affection, and this is how it came off- sexual.

You lie there, numb, in nothing but your underwear and bra now, letting him continue gagging you with his fingers, placing his hands where they crept into more sensitive areas. He took his fingers out and took interest in your neck. As his hands wandered, he reached your mound, but he halted. You were scared a little of this, you never knew what his sudden changes meant.

“What’s wrong?” he said, staring deep into your eyes.

“Nothing” you responded, he didn’t like that answer.

“Don’t lie- don’t shut me out.”

Your heart was racing, how to tell this man, staring into your soul that you were overwhelmed. That all you wanted to do was cover every part of your body that was now naked and sleep. Your anxiety took over for you- it would never lie.

“You're shaking.” he said, stern as ever. “Tell me what’s going on. Now.”

Your eyes wavered, you couldn’t bear to look into his eyes and tell him what thoughts you’d been hiding specifically from him. You grabbed your clothes and started putting them on.

“I just need a second, to gather everything in my head.” you headed to the bathroom, and his force grabbed you.

“Whats going on?” 

“Kylo please, I just need a second by myself.” you replied, and tried to turn toward him.

You felt the hot sting of tears that couldn’t quite fall yet. The panic was setting in. How could you explain this to him? your head began to ache as he prodded your thoughts.

“You don’t have to.” his words interrupted your thoughts.

He saw every part of the men who had hurt you before. Why you had signed up to join the Empire, and why you worked so hard to make it your home.  
The scars you had, inside and out that you begged to hide. Every touch was a reminder, until now.

He let go of the force hold, and you stood there staring at him. He made his way across the room and picked you up from your cemented spot. You had no idea what was coming if you were being honest. Was this it? Your anxiety melded into a ball of bile, about to come up all over this man.

“Do you feel ok?” he said, sitting you down on the bathroom tile.

You nodded, sitting down where you were. It all came up, and you emptied your stomach's contents in the toilet you sat near. Kylo pulled your hair that had fallen from your face and  
took his shirt off and slid it over your almost naked torso. It sent a shiver down your spine, and he sat next to you to pull you into his chest.

“Listen to me- speak to me, tell me how you feel. Never let me, or anyone take your spot, your comfort, your desires. I hope you understand I only desire to have access to all of you, not own all of you.”

You nodded and reveled in his heat for a second.

“I’d never hurt you like that.” He started, kissing the top of your head.

“You deserve much more than that, and the fear you carry won’t be necessary in my chambers.”

The minutes felt like hours as you listened to his heart. You could really see yourself making a life next to him, ruling with him, and achieving the goals you had set.

“Come with me to bed, my eclipsed one.” he said very quietly in your ear and picked you up to carry you the rest of the way to bed.

Those thoughts, he’d heard. It’s all he wanted to hear.

Once he had laid you down, you felt your body calm down again. There it was, the comfort you so longed for. He put his covers over you and climbed in next to you.

“What did you want earlier anyway?” you said in the silence of the dark room.

“To see what’s mine” he replied, planting a kiss on your neck.

“You are destined for so much and I’m so grateful you took my hand, to rule next to me and show the rest what I see deep inside of you.”

The thought that this man, an important one at that, invests his thought in you, and has hope for your future stabbed you like a dagger. But maybe you didn't want to pull the blade out.

In the middle of the night, you awoke to Kylo asleep next to you. What a weird revelation. You turned to look at his lungs rising and falling. It felt foreign to be next to him. You slowly climbed out of bed and walked over to his chair. This felt better at the moment.

He must be a lot bigger than you because you could fit in this chair very easily even while you were laying down. You immediately fell asleep after smelling him on the chair- was this the feeling of desire? That was quick.

In the morning, Kylo woke up afraid that he didn’t feel you next to him, but he found you quickly. He smiled a small smile, looking at how you fell asleep curled up with his shirt on. He walked to you and placed a hand on your shoulder to wake you, and it worked fairly well.

“Sleep well?” he said, looking down at you. You nodded, staring into his eyes. He picked you up off the chair, and brought you back to bed.

“How do you feel this morning, eclipse?”

You smiled and replied “better, thank you.”

He looked perplexed, staring back into your eyes, neither of you breaking. You let your thoughts run wild, hoping he knew how you felt about him.  
He caressed your cheek gently with his fingers, how long they seemed. Your heart raced- this was everything to you. In your mind, you begged him to do anything but stop being with you. The feelings of bliss seemed so short-lived as they were all filled with anxiety over him leaving.

“Why would I leave you, eclipse?” he said, interrupting your thoughts.

Sometimes, you hated that he could do that.  
“I’m not sure- I just don’t want good feelings to end.”

His eyes somehow got softer, and he put his hand on your cheek and caressed your lips with his thumb.

“I see every part of you- and somehow, I love it all. That should be enough for you.” he planted a light kiss on your lips and brought you close to him.

“Tell me what you need today- it's all for you.”

This question had never occurred to you- you were so used to serving him. You didn’t want to say specifically, you honestly were becoming more and more uncomfortable with the closeness you shared. Why now? He cares about you obviously.

“I do care about you,” he said, and climbed on top of you.

He began to kiss down your neck, showing you the depths of his love for you and your body. His slight moans already began, and his growls vibrations dug into your skin as you tilted your head over to leave him better access.

“You look so beautiful in my clothing.” he said in a dim voice, gazing over your eyes with his.

You loved this part of him. How could he shift so quickly? His hands went into your shirt, just lightly touching your exposed skin. He put his palms under your back and kissed all over your exposed chest. He ground his body against your torso as he kissed, swirling his fingers around to feel your skin. You felt helpless, but in a way you desired.

A moan escaped your lips and he perked up because he heard it. He leaned into your face, breathing being shared between the two of you, and kissed your lips ever so gently. He threw you up onto his lap and held you close, moaning into your sensitive skin and touching everywhere his hands could reach. His thumbs made their way to your bare breasts and he found your nipples hard. He slowly worked circles into them, and you felt the waves of pleasure building inside of you. He knew exactly which buttons to press to make you melt at his feet.

He looked up at you and smiled, and put you back down on the bed. He moved down slowly to your hips and held them with hands big enough to swallow them up. He kissed everywhere, including the marks and bruises you carried, and he slowly opened your legs.

He kissed every spot of newly exposed skin, making you quiver under him. You could tell he loved making you jolt in a direction, and having to make him hold you in place.  
He made his way back up your body and kissed your lips gently once more.

“May I continue?” He said and you nodded, feeling different about this experience.

He made his way back down, slowly kissing the lines your underwear left. He pulled them off, sending a shiver down your body, loving the sensation of him being gentle.

“Are you ready?” he said, interrupting the ramblings inside your head.

You nodded as he pulled your legs up and buried his head between them. He planted kisses all along your lower belly and thighs. Each kiss was almost agony, yet stayed in pleasure. He sucked hard many times to leave red marks along with you, which you knew would leave bruises in their wake.

A small moan escaped you, and he peered up with a sly smile. He ran his hands along your back, raking his fingertips slowly down your curves.  
As he kissed, he started touching your delicate folds. They were so sensitive to his touch, and he knew it.

He began to lick at you, striking over your clit once in a while just to see you squirm. After he had situated himself, he reached for your hand. This all seemed too fragile for Kylo Ren, but you took his hand and the opportunity to feel this side of him. He tightly grabbed your fingers and began kissing around your folds. You tried your hardest to breathe, and enjoy this experience- and it worked for the most part. Then, his tongue flicked constantly over your clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your spine immediately. It was all so great and too much all at the same time, but you stifled your moans for fear of seeming desperate.

He continued to lick, and lap everything up until you squirmed to leave his tongue and the grip he had on your thigh and hand- but he only held tighter.

He knew you were reaching the tip, leaning back and forth, and soon your head arched back as you felt your body already coming to climax. It had been so long since you were anywhere near a man like this, it was almost embarrassing how quick it came.

He didn’t let up, seeming to notice your writhing. Closer, closer, closer until you were filled with ripples of pleasure and his face showed a smile. After you were finished, he moved back up to your lips and kissed them gently a couple of times before putting his hand on your now panting chin. You tasted yourself on him, and the passion was dripping from his lips.

“You’re doing great.”

You let out a sigh of relief, swirling your thumb on his hand as he continued to hold it. He peered down at the two of your hands, intertwined, and kissed your neck for a minute, nibbling your ear as he made his way around. You knew he wasn’t finished yet, but you wished he would be for a little.

“We’re not done yet,” he said sternly again.

He kissed your lips and gently started rubbing you with his fingers. You already came to love the small bits of skin you had come into contact with. His eyes met yours, and he seemed to be scanning your thoughts. You were still his subordinate, you shouldn’t be thinking about his skin.

Slowly he inserted one, in and out slowly like a well-oiled machine. The warm feelings in your stomach resumed as he added another one, kissing your breasts as you twitched slightly with feelings of ecstasy coming over you.  
This was all too much, another orgasm would wreck you- and you believed he knew that. The stimulation was far too sensitive, but you didn’t want to seem disinterested.

“P-please. I can’t-” you stuttered, searching desperately for his eyes.

“You can,” he said, and it sent you over the edge.

All at once, and without warning, he moved down and inserted his member inside of you. You let out a sort of yelp, as you were not expecting either the sudden movement or the size. You found your hands pushing up at his chest, and his face showed a mix of surprise and frustration with you. He grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head.

“You’re going to cum for me sweet one…” he said,  
“Just one more time”

He kept thrusting continually and forcefully, beads of sweat forming on his brow. 

Your head arched back as he thrust deeper into you, gasping for air as you felt his sweat drip onto your chest.

“Please, ky-”  
His free hand found your throat, restricting the air you had taken for granted.

“What was that?” he responded, not stopping his motions.

His final pumps sent you over the edge, and your grip on reality was hazy at best.

“Fu..ck..” he groaned, finishing.

After a minute, he slid out of you and laid next to you, picking up your hand.

“That’s my girl,” he said, laying next to you and pulling you into him.

You were his. The anxiety of losing everything slowly dissolved.

“I want to show you something,” he said as he lightly rubbed your bare skin, reminding you he was there with you.

He used his hand and swiped the curtains on his walls up. Although it was the morning, it was always dark in space. What you saw took your breath away. All the stars, shining bright and showing themselves to you. Distant planets, and comets all surrounding your view. He knew you so well, even after only knowing you for a short time.

“Kylo- I.” you couldn’t mutter out the words. He pulled you to his chest.

“I know- this is what you are to me. The entire universe. Please know I want to take care of you, with the purest intent. Sometimes I get out of hand, I understand- but I want you by my side forever, and absolutely nobody else.”

You were stunned. Did Kylo ren just open up to you? You couldn’t think about it too much, just relish it.

Stuttering, you managed to ask for his hand. He gave it to you, and let you place your small hand into his rather large one so that you could learn every crevice of him. You couldn’t take your eyes off of the painting outside his window. It was gorgeous to you, and you drank it in because you weren’t sure when he’d close the curtains. This had helped you relax enough that Kylo could help you understand his intentions.

Why you? What did he want from you that could aid him in leading? He was more than capable. Was it simply your body?

Your mind rand wild- Truly, you felt like he would put the effort in to answer your questions and ease your anxieties, but also the fear that he’d snap on you lingered. This had to all be temporary while he used up your body. But then why would he have opened these curtains. All you wanted was to fall into him and hope he didn’t hurt you.  
None of this process helped you, and in turn, you now felt faint but you kept staring into the eyes of the stars outside.

Eventually, he got up to rinse off, inviting you in with him. You didn’t particularly care for the shower, simply because it always seemed to bring up feelings of unease, but you followed, hesitant to leave the window, but desiring to be with him today.

“I’ll leave it open for you- as long as you want,” he said, pulling you in after him.

You followed, leaving the sights behind, and climbing into the steamy shower. As the water hit you, you were reminded just how long it had been since your last shower. He pulled you into the steamy water with him and ran his hands through your hair as the water fell on it. You stared up at him, lost in his eyes.

“Thank you, for taking a break on me last night,” you said, breaking the silence.

He smiled at you, and you stood taller to kiss his cheek.  
He seemed more surprised than anything with this form of affection but didn’t flick it away.

“Close your eyes.” he eventually said, sternly.

You did as you were told, shutting them but still allowing the warm water to fall onto your skin. He reached behind you, pumping the various soaps into his hands and massaging them into your scalp. You jolted away at first, unsure of what he would do, but quickly relaxing to his gentle touch. You took advantage of it while it lasted, that was for sure.  
He slowly rinsed you and pulled you closer to him.  
After you both had dried off and redressed, he shortly thereafter left the quarters, as did you for your separate jobs. You’d be working late tonight, but it wasn’t something you minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels so long, but my heart loves it. Any thoughts to aid me are always appreciated :) Also, I wrote most of this chapter while listening to Joji, so do with that info what you please.


	6. Lightweight

At around midnight, you had finished the tasks that you were given, and you made your way into the cafeteria to eat for the first time in what felt like days. After you started eating, your data pad pinged, a new task awaiting you. It was in Kylo’s quarters. While you loved spending time with him, right now you just wanted to eat. You cleared your tray and headed up to him, hoping the quick movements would keep you on his good side.

When you got there, he was stood in his kitchen, in his undergarments and no mask. You sat down your things on the table next to the bed and walked to him slowly. He was turned to the wall drinking a glass of wine. The glass was so small in his hands, and it made you giggle a little. The sound made him turn around, his eyes peering into you deeply.

“Sorry,” you said sheepishly, taking a step back.

“There’s no reason for you to be sorry,” he responded, bringing his free hand to your cheek allowing you to melt into his touch.

“You called me up here?” you said, feeling your hunger remind you of your slight frustration.

“That I did, eclipse. Are you done with your tasks?” his silky voice said, pulling you closer to him.

You nodded, feeling strangely at ease in his presence. The gentle light of the room leaking into the kitchen fell on his face, and it was glorious. His nose and ears piqued your interest, as you wanted to feel them, but held back with the feeling of question.

“Where were you then?” he said back, knowing you had been done for a couple of minutes before returning.

“I was just getting food Kylo,” you said, annoyance dripping from your words. 

He put his glass up to your lips and grabbed your hair from the back to tilt your head up.

“Drink,” he retorted, seeming as though the tone you had taken with him had gotten to him somehow.

You weren’t a fan of alcoholic beverages, they had been used against you many times, and you weren't the most fun when you were drunk. However, you felt as though you had been a little bit of a smart ass already, so you drank some from his glass to avoid any further argument.

“More,” he said, tipping it more.

You closed your eyes, nervous with his intentions, but drank the rest of the glass as he held it to you.

“That’s my girl,” he said, giving you a forehead kiss. 

The control he had over you was incredible, but now your hunger pains were gone. He put the glass in the sink and walked to sit in his chair. You stayed in the kitchen for a second, grounding yourself from your anxiety for a little.

“Eclipse- come here,” he interrupted, and you followed his voice. 

He stared into your eyes and reached his hand for yours. You took it and sat on the ground next to him. You wanted him to know you didn’t mean to come off so snarky before, and that it just came out. You laid your head on his thigh and closed your eyes- the wine was starting to get to you. He moved his hand to your hair, raking through the back, soothing you and your running thoughts.  
After a little while, you knew you were officially tipsy, and you stood up shakily. He stood up after you, grabbing you and bracing your stance. 

“I’m fine,” you said abruptly and slightly shoved yourself away. 

You made your way to the bathroom slowly and started up the hot water in the shower. You began to shed your clothing, struggling with each piece. Kylo soon joined you, helping you with the buttons you forgot.

“This doesn’t seem like a good idea honey,” he said quietly, but not in regret for the wine he’d given you.

You grunted, frustrated with how long everything was taking. He turned off the water and picked you up to leave the bathroom. 

“Fucking lightweight,” he said through a chuckle, sitting you on his bed.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of short cotton shorts from your room. He’d gotten most everything from your room already, but your plants were nowhere to be found.  
He slid them around your legs, leaving you in the shorts and your bra, as you quietly sat on his bed- or, your bed now too.

“Where are my plants,” you said, a little upset. 

“I’m not sure, why?” he replied.

Tears swelled in your eyes, maybe it was a pathetic use of energy but it seemed important now. You cannot handle your alcohol.  
You laid down on your pillow, it seemingly pulling you in.

“I like to water them sometimes,” you started, feeling his pressure make the bed sink in behind you.

“Eclipse, we can get them tomorrow,” he said ever so gently, kissing your neck. 

He stifled a laugh, watching you come undone over a glass of wine and some plants. Slowly, you fell asleep, leaving him alone in the dimly lit room once again- but he didn’t feel as alone as he did before you were here, and it brought him strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter, forgive me plsss. Hopefully, the fluff will ease the pain... ;)


	7. The dinner

The next morning, you woke up, gladly without a hangover. The wine must have been high proof to do all of that to you, however, you were completely aware of the majority of the night before.  
Kylo wasn’t there anymore, but a note was on the table next to your side of the bed. He had given you the side closest to the window, and you often left the blinds open out of love for the cosmos. 

You took the note in your hands, loving the way he communicated with you.

It read:

“My Eclipsed one, Today I have arranged for us to announce your importance, and brief you on the inner workings of the Empire. Don’t be nervous, but take today to get ready. It’s a dinner, so dress accordingly- You’ll find what you need in the other room.  
-Kylo  
P.S. I left a surprise in the kitchen.”

A smile crept on your lips and you stood up slowly to stretch, making your way to the kitchen. 

Coffee in the pot, a blueberry muffin, and one of your plants graced your vision as you walked in. you giggled at the sight, knowing he had done these things to make you feel at home. You sat there and ate, drinking the coffee as well. It all tasted so good, you finished it too quickly.

After, you went into the shower to find the things from your old room in there. A sigh of relief flooded over you because finally, you could use a shampoo made for your hair. You washed it twice to make sure your natural waves would shine through at the mystery dinner later on. You cleaned up the shave on your legs and stepped out. The few products you had purchased forever ago sat on the vanity, and you put very light makeup on including blush, mascara, and grey eyeshadow. You never cared to go bold with colors, but you saved a dark red lipstick for special occasions- this was one.  
After you finished, you brushed your hair out while you walked into the other room, a beautiful black gown laid on the dresser in front of you. He had chosen this for you, and it warmed your heart. It looked tasteful on the dresser, and you lifted it. Underneath there was a new set of undergarments, a little less for utility than the ones you had before, and a pair of nice heels with a chunky heel and a strap around the ankle.

You slowly slipped them all on, looking at yourself in the mirror when you were done. You sighed a little, nerves starting at your breathing.

The dress was a little much, a long-sleeved turtleneck dress, laden in black with two huge slits up the sides, exposing much of your thighs.  
You nervously continued to tug at it and flattened the dress, hoping nobody would think less of you over the exposed skin. There was no reason for them to think that way, but alas, people’s mind continued to be awful.

Soon, Kylo made his way into the room. You hadn’t heard him come through the door. He looked at you longingly, playing his hands on your waist, and letting his fingers creep around to touch your exposed skin.

“I think I chose well, Don’t you?” he chuckled, leaving a kiss on your cheek. 

Your face showed how uncomfortable it made you, but you smiled at him anyway.

“Nobody is going to touch you but me,” he seemed to respond to your thoughts in a sterner tone than before. 

He went into the restroom, leaving you to make your way back into the bedroom. you sat on the large armchair, nervously picking at the skin on your hands. They were soft still, but rough around the edges due to the work you did. When he emerged, he had his mask under his arm and walked to you. He wore the same thing, as usual, you assumed because there was no need for him to look any different. He reached his hand out and helped you stand up. He pulled you close to him and kissed your neck.

“You make me insane, you know that right?” he whispered aggressively kissing at you now. 

“Kylo, Don’t we have somewhere to be?” you replied with a giggle.

He smirked at you, looking down at the large slits in your dress.

“Yes, however- we’ll be finishing this later,” he said, his silky voice now being cut off by him putting his mask on. 

He took your hand and began to lead you out the door. Through many corridors, and to a large room you followed him, your nervousness building as you sped walked to keep up with his pace.

When you got to the door, you didn’t recognize the room, but he stopped just there and turned to you.

“Nobody will hurt you, I promise,” he said opening the door in front of you. 

When you walked in, the room took you by surprise- most of the ship was modern sleek, but this room had beautiful art painted on the ceilings, black and white marble, and mirrored walls. The lights were soft, making the room glow with a joyful feeling, so rarely seen anywhere else aboard. It took you a second to keep walking, Kylo noticing the sparkle in your eyes, but leading you to the seats that were open for the two of you. Everyone else was already there, standing in front of their chairs awaiting your arrival. He stood at the head of the table, still holding your hand as you sat to his left. Hux was on his right, smiling at you. He kept you standing up, as he motioned for everyone to sit.

“I’ve called you all here to make an announcement,” he started, the voice through his mask being sterner than you’d normally hear.

“There is a new Monarch to add to our history- this lovely woman beside me has agreed to follow me into every battle I may face,”

He looked at you, no doubt with longing eyes behind his mask.

“You will respect her as such, you will protect her as such, and you will inform her as such. The only other option is my wrath and treason.”

Well, that seemed a bit harsh- however, he did say nobody would hurt you- he meant it.

After a second of silence, he cleared his throat.

“Now let’s eat!” he sat down, and everyone followed suit, digging into the rare meat and diced seasoned potatoes in front of them. 

It was all very strange to you, and while you weren’t hungry you tried your best to take small bites. It was all so delicious, you wondered exactly what it was. They were all talking to each-other, Kylo to Hux, and everyone else amongst themselves. You looked over at Kylo, hoping he could see how much you enjoyed the food, the atmosphere, and his words of love.  
Either way, you’d tell him later. 

The faces in the crowd were mixed, to say the least, but it only bothered you a little. After everyone around you had finished, a swell of music began, and a small set of strings started playing quiet music in the room. Kylo stood up, and took you by the hand, leading you to the giant space in the middle of the room. Everyone else followed, leaving the table empty of most. Kylo pulled you into his arms, holding your waist and your hand as he swayed you back and forth. 

You looked up at him, letting the purest smile form on your face. It made you shy, and you giggled and looked at the ground.  
He pulled you closer to him as the song finished, and then a tap came to his shoulder. It was Hux, asking to have the next dance. He begrudgingly obliged, and Hux took your hand, the distance between you larger than with Kylo.

“It’s so good to see you in this position of power,” he started, trying to help you along with the quicker pace of the new song.

“You deserve the best and more- just let me know if that fucker hurts you, understand?”

You chuckled, loving the interaction between the two of you.

“Of course Hux, but you don’t have to worry,” you replied, your focus finding Kylo behind Hux, his arms folded in front of him.

You smiled again and refocused your vision on Hux, the moment being encapsulated in your mind. As the song came to a close, he led you by the hand to Kylo and pulled you into a hug.

“You’ll do great things,” he whispered in your ear before he let go, and nodded at Kylo as he left.

The current song that was playing ended, and the rest of the guests turned and left- the room was yours.

Kylo was being a little possessive, that was for sure, as he guided you back onto the floor for one last dance. His hands found the small of your back as he guided you.

“Lay on me,” he said softly, pulling you in.

You did as you were told, hearing his heart pound quickly as he grazed your butt with his long fingers. You giggled as he did, but not stopping him or pulling away.

"Thank you for tonight, I loved it all," you said to him as he looked down at you.

Another minute of music pulled you both into a trance, forgetting everything around you.

“Look at what you do to me eclipse,” he whispered as the song ended, you noticing his growing erection slightly as he hid it. He nodded at the troopers guarding the room as he guided you out by the hand, taking you back to your room for what you’d been thinking about all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyaaaaa um, this chapter I wrote while listening to golden by Harry Styles haha


	8. Into the night

When you got back, the door whooshed open, seeming to recognize the two of you walking in. You sat on his chair, crossing your legs delicately as he took his helmet off and sat it harshly on the table next to the chair, causing you to jump. He went into the other room, and you heard him taking off his overcoats.

You made your way into the kitchen, getting a glass of water. He soon came up behind you, starting to kiss your neck immediately. It sent a shiver down your spine.

“You did so well tonight,” he started caressing your curves, feeling your bare thighs with a soft hand. 

The glass of water shook in your hands as you let him kiss you and devour you.

“You’ve made me a mess, you know that eclipse?” his silky voice turned into a growl, as he grabbed your hips and pulled them to him so you could feel his erection.

You sat down the glass of water, turning to him. He looked at you with loving eyes, but you knew he would ravage you in just a few minutes. He took your hand, and guided you to the bedroom, stopping when you stood at the foot of the bed.

“Turn around,” he demanded, looking into your eyes.

You did as you were told, and he slipped the zipper on your dress down fully, letting it droop off your shoulders. He took the opportunity to kiss every part of your newly exposed skin, taking your shoulders into his hands and running the dress fully off until it fell onto the floor.

You turned your head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of him as your breath picked up. After leaving one last long kiss on your spine, he turned you around just to lose his breath at the sight of you.

“I love the change of scenery here,” he said, looking up and down at the new lace undergarments you wore. 

A small giggle left your mouth, and you felt yourself blush at the compliment. His height truly shocked you from this level, him having to look down at you and you up to him. He pushed you into a seated position on the bed and kneeled to be at your knees. His hands ran up and down your calves, and up your thighs, letting his fingertips barely push past the hem of your underwear. A warm feeling began to pool in your stomach, realizing you had butterflies for the man that kneeled before you.

He eventually slowly opened your legs, giving him access to the softer, more sensitive skin that hid there. He kissed every part so gently and kissed on your underwear, careful not to take them off yet. He came up slightly, pausing to kiss your lips, and push you into a laying position on your soft bed. A smile crept over your face as he balanced his body on his elbows on both sides of your head. 

“Hello again,” you said a little snarky, but this time he chuckled at the remark.

He responded to this by kissing you hard, his tongue begging for entrance. You let him in, feeling both of you combine. He put his hands under your back and sat you up, sitting you on his lap. Behind your back, he fiddled masterfully with the clasp of your bra until it fell exposing your breasts to the open room. He moaned quietly, taking one into his mouth, pressing your nipples between his teeth with his tongue. You loved the way he took you so quickly, it sent pleasure through your body. Your hands found his hair, and you grabbed it gently as he continued, never stopping the heavenly motions he worked into you.   
After a second, he stopped to look into your eyes, and you grazed your fingers gently on his ears.

“I love this part of you,” you whispered bringing your face close to his. 

His smile was intoxicating to you as he sat you down onto the grey sheets once again. He kissed all down your sternum, and placed his fingers on your hips, hooking them into your underwear. Ever so comfortable with this man, you helped him slide them off. It took all of your efforts not to shudder at his touch, but he palmed your cheek to show you he was still present with you, in the physical realm and the mental one. 

“You’re so wet for me,” he started as his fingers grazed your folds, wanting to eat anything he offered alive.

You looked away from him in embarrassment, but he pulled your face to look at him. He slowly started working circles into your clit, making you beg and plead in your mind for him to never stop. After a second, he lined his cock up, and slid it up and down sometimes grazing your sensitive clit in the process.

“Are you ready for me princess?” he said his chest rapidly rising and falling. 

You nodded, and he put the tip in. He followed this by grabbing onto your hips and slowly wetting his cock with your juices. After it was lubed, he rammed in over and over again, moaning louder and louder with each thrust as you laid still because of his hold. You stifled your moans, thinking they might be embarrassing, but he didn’t care for that.

“Moan for me baby,” he said in a breathy voice as his chest brushed your breasts. 

You tried your best to let the embarrassment go, and then he struck a chord, the exact right spot that made you cry out in pleasure for him. He smiled and continued going to the same spot, building waves of pleasure inside you. Your hands gripped the sheets until your knuckles were white, but he pried one up to hold it with his. You loved these portions of affection. 

Before you could get used to him hitting the best spot, he applied an invisible pressure to your clit, working into it as you shook.

“Kylo, please-” you started, getting cut off by your pleasure.

“Beg me,” he said, sternly and stopping the pressure on your clit.

“Kylo please, please let me cum, I need it,” you said, pleading with him now.

“Good girl,” he replied, resuming the pressure on your clit, and going harder into you.

Soon, the pleasure became all too much for you, and he knew it continuing to help you ride out your orgasm. You panted under him, as he took his cock out, releasing you from his tight grip. He looped his ankles under you and flipped you around so effortlessly onto your stomach.

“Hands and knees,” he said.

He was going to destroy you tonight, wasn’t he? The dress, the panties- it had all been a ruse of attraction; but you didn’t mind it. You did as you were told, and he grabbed your hips with a stronger pressure than before. He slammed into you, making you crawl forward in surprise. You didn’t get too far, and he kept you in place with his grip. 

After a few minutes of this, he wrapped his hand in your hair, pulling your head up.

“Arch your back for me, baby,” he said so softly. 

You did as you were told- how could you disobey when his very voice built you up and crumbled you at the same time? You jolted forward slightly as this position made you more vulnerable, but he didn’t listen, instead, he placed a gentle palm on the small of your back.

“Is that my good girl?” he asked, pounding away at your hungry body.

You nodded, but he landed a slap onto your ass in response.

“I know I’ve taught you to respond better than that- or maybe you’re an inch within the finish?”

You knew your body had natural tells, but it still impressed you when he knew. He was right, you were teetering on the edge.

“I want to cum on your cock, please Kylo,” you said, your breath wavering with each pound he landed.

“Three,” he said in response- he was gonna make you wait until zero wasn’t he. 

He kept pounding into you, and you felt his skin smack against yours in the best way possible.

“Two,” he kept going sternly- he was going to finish with you- you felt his twinge. You buried your head into the mattress, trying to hold on a little longer.

“One,” here it was, finally- all you wanted was to know he found pleasure in you and your body.

“Zero,” he groaned as he let go, begging you to cum with him.

“Cum with me baby, do it for me now,” he said harshly, as he took in large amounts of air.

You let go, gushing over his thick member. You were left not only a mess of both of your liquids but of your mind and thoughts. He flipped you over once more as you gathered your being.

“You’re not done yet- one more for me babygirl.”

He moved your legs above him and began to lap up the mess between your legs, he did it gently, yet harshly moaning against your sensitive clit.

“Kylo, no- please. I can’t take it.” you pleaded. He may have heard you, but he didn’t act on what you said. 

He knew you could- and would for him. He took the small of your back into his hand, and pulled you closer, hoping these final movements would leave you an exhausted  
mess on his grey sheets. You moaned loudly and he took all of you out from under you, sending you over the edge with shockwaves of pleasure. You began to shiver immediately as he smiled at you, bringing you closer to him.

“That's my good girl,” he said, laying down with you.

Your whole body was exhausted- he told you he would dominate you, and this was him fulfilling his promise. He got up a second later, bringing back a wet rag and wiped the sweat he left on your body, and caringly took care of you. He took the rag back and came back with a glass of water. You didn’t want it right now, simply out of your tiredness seeping in.

“Honey, please drink it,” he said through deep breaths. 

You sighed and sat up to gulp down the glass he had for you. Immediately after, you laid down on his chest, staring out the window. He took your hair in his hands, soothing your scalp and eyes until you dozed off on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy again, so this is just porn with plot huh? haha sorry not sorry xoxo


	9. A trusted repairman

The next morning you woke up in the same soft position you fell asleep in, however, this time Kylo was asleep deeply next to you. You wiggled your way softly out of the bed, slipping on your uniform and starting a pot of his dark roast coffee. You grabbed your things off the table beside your bed and headed out, only stopping for a second to kiss him on the cheek. He was so sweet in his passed out state.

You made your way down to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of prepared food, sitting at a corner table to try and avoid the staring eyes all around you. 

Today, joy overtook your steps as you made your way to your first task. Kylo was the only thought in your mind, and you hummed along with it comfortably placed at the forefront. As you marked off every task one by one, you started to dwell on your future together. So many questions remained unanswered, and while usually, you would like to plan these sort of things out a little more, you knew you’d follow him to the end of the galaxy, and as he’d said last night- into any battle he faced. The thought brought a smile to your face, his kind words taking you over once again.

After a while, you started to make your way to your next task- the landing strip. You were planted here for the next few hours, so you grabbed the cool headset and the grey coat. You walked out there in the cold, feeling the gushes of wind hitting your bare cheeks, making them flush pink no doubt. You began waving your arms, parking spacecraft that had landed not far in front of you, and pulling massive carts to them to fuel them. This part of your job was more involved, but you loved feeling able and trusted to do things. 

About an hour after you had begun your task, a tie fighter came in, with a badly damaged target cannon. You slung your tool bag that was set in the corner over your shoulder and pulled a ladder over to it.  
You waited to fuel the ship until you had repaired it, in fear it would blow up in your face. You hoisted the bag up to sit on the top of the tall ladder, grabbing a few things out of it first. You stuck one tool in your mouth and used both your hands with the aid of another tool to pry off the front panel exposing the smokey undercarriage of the damaged cannon.

Your head was deep in thought, so deep it fully blacked out the noise around you- you needed to focus.

“Eclipse,” a strong voice behind you finally broke through.

You turned around, already knowing who it was. You sat your tools back in their bag and slid down the rungs of the ladder to meet him.

“Yes?” you started, cut off by him coming close enough to you that the conversation about to be had would be private.

“Where have you been? I woke up to you not beside me, and now you’re twenty feet high on a ladder with your hands outstretched?!” He whispered, a certain frustration dripping off his mask.

“That's my job Kylo,” you said through a chuckle. 

He placed his hand on your upper arm, gently but tight. This man couldn’t possibly be afraid of the work you did, could he? 

“I’m not sure how I feel about that,” he started, but you cut him off.

“Kylo, I love you,” You started, trying to ease his nerves.

“But I’m a trusted repairman. I’m not only needed here, but I’m safely doing my job. I promise,”

You looked up to him with caring eyes, not wanting to kiss him in public for your own sake, but communicating it to him you would give one to him later. You broke out of his grasp, still smiling as you climbed back on the ladder again to finish your task.

He begrudgingly walked away, not thinking about his frustration for you anymore. 

Hux’s voice came into your headset, asking if you needed to leave, which you hurriedly replied to. The cannon was in bad shape, but you were able to salvage most of it and replace parts as needed. Once done, you guided a fuel cart over to start the fueling process, and hung up the coat and headset for the next person to take your spot.

You looked at your data pad on your way out, finding that it was midnight- you had left Kylo with those thoughts since almost eleven this morning. You stifled the fear inside of you as best you could, walking with a slower pace than normal to his quarters- or, your shared quarters.  
On the walk there, you realized that you were covered in gross substances. Fuel, grease, slag, and soot all covered your uniform and exposed skin. When you stood barely outside your door, you took a deep breath and walked in.

He stood barely out of the way of the door, his helmet off but his robes remained. He smelled of smoke, and it brought you comfort, but questions as well. You smiled at him and slid by to sit your things down.

“A trusted repairman, huh?” he began.

You took in a deep breath, ready to try and defend your place on the landing strip.

“Yes Kylo, that’d be me,” you replied, trying to be sweeter than the fear that was placed on your shoulders.

He came up to you, running his gloved hand over a small gash on your face. 

“A trusted repairman, who loves me,” he ended the sentence with a chuckle.

He had focused on the last part, thank goodness. 

“Yes Kylo, I do love you- is that a surprise?” Almost annoyance dripped from your words, but he saw it as more a tired stab.

“Not at all, I’m just happy to hear it,” his lips met yours, and as quick as they had touched, they separated.

He took your hand and led you to the bathroom, starting slowly with your shirt buttons after he turned on the shower.

“Not to hurt your feelings my love, but you smell awful,” he said breaking the silence. 

He took off the remaining clothing and guided you into the shower. The hot water melted away the remaining anxiety you held from the walk up to your room, and you leaned into it until you were almost asleep on your feet. His soft skin pressed against yours awoke you from the peace of the water, but not upsetting you. He pulled your back to his chest, kissing the water on your neck. His smokey smell still lingered, but it brought you to comfort now that he was close to you again- in more ways than one. 

You turned around, pressing your hands on his chest delicately. You traced the marks he had with your fingertips, reaching up to his chin and ears. A small chuckle left your mouth as you backed away, washing your hair and body almost as a tease to him. He stood in the corner, watching you as the grey suds washed off you.

After a few more minutes of this, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed your shoulders and turned you to him, crashing his lips into yours, catching you by surprise. He pushed his tongue into your mouth, causing you to gasp for breath as he continued his assault on your mouth. You loved how quickly he could shift like this, but sometimes it took you off guard. 

After a second more, he stopped, leaving the shower to grab a towel for you. A smile crept over your face as you finished rinsing, thinking about all of the random times he did things like that to express his love for you.  
When he returned, he snatched you out of the shower and dried you. He led you by the hand back to your shared bed, and he laid down beside you with his naked body. His hands fell on your bare stomach, sending shivers down your spine.

“I’m sorry if I scared you in there,” he said quietly, leaving the room empty for your response.

“It didn't scare me,” 

His body shifted to you, pulling you close.

“Can we just sleep like this tonight?” you finished, loving how much of his skin you could soak up from here.

He nodded and yawned into your neck before pulling your blankets up to the both of you, and his scent and presence slowly took you over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this ones short... I'm sorry, but I love these small chewable filler chapters in fanfic :) I hope you do too :)))


	10. Naboo

For the next couple of weeks, the same few things repeated themselves- simply you finding yourself lost in work and Kylo. None of the repetitive motions bothered you- in fact, you were incredibly satisfied with life. It kept you on your toes and simultaneously relaxed you into a steady sleep each night, curled up to his skin.

This morning, you woke up a little late with no tasks waiting for you, and Kylo was in the other room undoubtedly getting ready for his day. You pulled the blanket closer to you, still laying in your half-awake state though the smell of fresh coffee eventually enticed you out of bed, and you poured some into a matte black mug. After you were done, you turned around to catch him before he left for the day. He soon rounded the corner, looking at you with sleepy eyes. 

“I have nowhere to be today my sweet,” he said, walking closer.

Oh yeah, he could read your thoughts still- it almost slipped your mind. He only had underwear on, but probably more for comfort at this hour. His stature and carved muscular lines always took you by surprise, but today he seemed to do it just for you.

“Drinking my coffee, I see,” he said, breaking you from your thoughts of lust.

You smiled into the mug, knowing he didn’t truly care, and he pulled you closer to him, putting his nose on yours.

“It’s ok, just give me some of yours.” 

Your smile widened as you put the mug up to his lips, and he took a big gulp. You pulled it away from him, the smile still spread across your face.

“You didn’t say you wanted my whole cup!” you giggled, hiding it under the cover.

“Oh, but darling, coffee from your cup tastes better than it ever could from mine,” he said, pulling you in again with his silky voice and kissing your lips.

The taste of him and the coffee he’d stolen mixed in bliss, making you close your eyes gently as he walked away. While he poured his own mug, you decided to try a thought that had been resting on your mind for a while.

“Hey Kylo,” you started, nervous about his response.

“Would you train me in some basic combat, maybe some self-defense?” 

It nervously came off your lips, afraid of what he would say.

“Absolutely my darling- it could be useful with your new status,” he replied, leaving the room after planting a small peck on your nose.

You followed suit and sat on your bed, soaking in the comfort and the view. You were excited about starting but knew Kylo would want to take today to enjoy you. 

“That would be right,” he responded to your thoughts, making his way closer to you.

“You look so beautiful like this,” he began, pulling your chin to look at him. 

He pulled out two small bags, grey with black buckles.

“I've packed our things, just get ready. We’re going on a small trip.” 

Kylo smiled and went to the bathroom, turning on the water in the shower. You gulped down the last of your coffee and followed him, slowly shedding the blanket before stepping into the steamy water.

“Where are we going?” you asked as you ran your hands down his back as water cascaded down it.

“An innocent question sweetheart, but I won't tell you just yet.” 

You jokingly huffed, but he knew the feelings behind it. He pulled you in for a kiss, the water flowing down both of your faces as you were lost in him. After he broke the kiss, you both washed, quicker than normal, his eyes seemingly never leaving your curves. After you stepped out, he wrapped you in one of his towels.

“Wait here, I have a gift for you,” he said, running the towel through his hair, leaving the rest of him naked, and distracting you.

He quickly returned with a folded piece of clothing in his hand. It was black and silk, a dress for you he had picked out. When he handed it over, you were careful to keep it folded until he left so you could try it on. When he did, you let it fall to the ground, revealing just the type it was. He planned on enjoying you this entire trip by the looks of it. As you put it on, you found it fit you perfectly, the black silk falling to the ground, but a slit exposing your thigh and a deep dip in the front exposing your cleavage. The back was mostly open, except for a few straps to keep it held on you, while the steam from the bathroom made your skin glisten.

You decided you would play along and put some basic makeup on- a thin layer of gold shimmer eyeshadow and a simple deep maroon lip. As you walked out, Kylo's eyes found you hurriedly, and he found it increasingly hard to pull them away. 

"Thank you Kylo, It's magnificent," you said, your eyes locked on his.

“You look gorgeous- we may have to take some back hallways so nobody can lay eyes on what’s mine,” he replied, pulling you into his arms and smiling down at you.

Your cheeks flushed as you gave him a little kiss leaving some red on his cheek and he picked up the two bags he had laid on the bed. He then slipped on his mask and grabbed your hand to leave. He led you down the long hallways, through rooms you had no business in before this time, and past nobody but the reflection of you and him. 

When he eventually stopped, a large ship awaited you, along with Vicrul and Cardo. Kylo nodded to them, stopping in front of them.

“My love, these are some of the Knights of ren- they will keep you safe always. They are coming with us, as this planet is not as protected.” 

You nodded as he gripped your hand harder, and you all boarded the ship. Vicrul and Cardo stayed in the back, but Kylo led you to the front.

“You love the stars from our bedroom so much, wait until you see them from this seat,” he said in a hushed tone while sitting your bags down. 

You were still unsure how to feel about all the sweetness he was showing you, even though it had gone on for a while, the anxiety of loss still lingered. Not too long after this exchange, the ship was moving slowly through the stars. Kylo slipped his hand onto your bare thigh, seeming to have picked this dress simply because of that, but you slipped your hand onto him, nervous as to what was next.

It was hyperspeed. You had seen it before, but the view was barely visible from the back of transport ships as you went places strictly for business purposes. Hux had brought you along a few times to be by his side and try to push you into higher political power, but alas, you stayed right where you had been for such a long time.

Almost as soon as you had seen the hyperspeed, you were right above a new planet- Naboo.

“My grandfather retired here once with his wife- I figured it only fair to bring you here.”

Wife. The word made you sweat. Not because it wasn’t something you were afraid of, but if this truly was his plan, why so soon? Kylo only chuckled in his seat, preparing to land the craft slowly. After the ship's gentle purr had stopped, he reached over and unbuckled you and grabbed the bags from behind you. He led you off the ship, passing by the knights as you disembarked.

You both walked a ways away from the ship, to come across a beautiful castle. It was different than most you had seen, but beautiful nonetheless. It was surrounded by a river and the aged stone was covered in moss, while just outside fields filled the open space with lots of wildflowers and sunlight. It was one of the most beautiful things you had ever seen- and the cherry on top was him. Kylo. He held your soul so delicately in his hands and flew it here. You knew this was a testament to his love for you, and you took it with open arms. He must have seen your obvious excitement because he chuckled through his mask. You wondered if he’d ever take it off because of the presence of the knights, but either way, you were just happy to be here with him.

“Soon, my love,” he replied as you climbed up the marble stairs. 

He led you to a large bedroom with the knights standing guard right outside, no doubt hearing him sit you down on the soft bed and slinging the bags into a chair not far away. The room was beautiful, with periwinkle and yellow tones, flowers everywhere, and a fireplace at the foot of the bed. The restroom was attached and held a glorious clawfoot tub, with a walk-in marble shower. 

“Kylo, this is so out of your comfort zone,” you started softly, hoping he knew your appreciation.

"You didn't have to do this."

He came over to you and placed a gloved hand on your chin, angeling your eyes up to him.

“Anything for you darling- the first of many gifts,” he replied, saying the words that would melt your heart each time.

He walked over to the door, dismissing the knights to the other places of the palace and proceeding to take his mask off slowly.

“The ride here almost killed me,” he started, pulling you up and onto the balcony attached to your room. 

“Oh yeah?” you said jokingly as you walked with him.

He nodded, staring at you lovingly while the wind blew through his hair. The sun was beginning to set, but it was still early in the evening. He held your hand and pulled you close as you watched the sun on the water. You laid your head on his chest, savoring every moment with him.

Anxiety dared prick your skin as you thought about the reasoning behind all of this, but you pushed it down as his fingers traced yours. He picked you up and sat you on the banister railing, causing you to instantly grab his arms for support.

“Trust me,” he started, kissing your cheek gingerly, holding you on the edge of it.

He put a hand on the middle of your back, spread your legs with his knee, and took the other hand to tease the inside of your thighs with his fingertips. He crashed his lips into yours and pulled you closer to him as his fingers found your underwear, teasing the corners.

“Oh, Kylo,” you moaned, pushing yourself into him.

“You like that, don’t you princess,” he growled, pressing and rubbing gently to make you squirm. 

He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him as he walked back to your room and placed you gently on the bed. He then climbed on top of you, already kissing every part of your exposed skin. Kylo pulled your dress up and off of you and flipped you to your stomach. His kisses began to trail down your spine, and he left small marks in his wake. Slowly you felt yourself beginning to pour between your legs, begging for all of him. 

“Kylo please, I need you,” you whispered into the pillow.

“Soon, just you wait,” he said through a chuckle and unclasped your bra. 

He turned you back around, let your breasts hit the open air and took one into his mouth while he swirled your nipple around his tongue. He loved watching you squirm because every time you did, he would growl into your sensitive skin. He moved his hands slowly to your underwear and hooked his fingers in the sides until they slid off with his help. 

His fingers slowly caressed your folds, leaving you sputtering over your moans, but you wouldn't change it for anything. His fingers slowly slid in, his lips masking your moan.

“You’re so wet for me Eclipse,” he said, kissing your belly as he worked them in and out, never stopping for a break. 

Your breathing began to hitch, and he knew he was getting you extremely close to the edge. All at once, he pulled them out of you and lapped up the juices you had left on his hands. 

“Kylo?” you said, a confused face plastered on you.

“Just you wait baby, it will make it all the better,”

You nodded begrudgingly, and took a deep breath to distract you from the frustration that was built inside of you. After a second of brewing, he laid down next to you, pulling you to straddle him. 

“I’ll make it all better sweetheart, but I want to look up at you bouncing on me for now,” he said, breaking the silence. 

You slowly lined his cock up to your entrance, pushing down on it all at once, and continuing to bounce up and down on it until it was easy. His moans were breathy as you continued, hoping you could bring him to climax like this- you loved seeing his face as he did, and his moans made you severely wet. He brought his hands up to your breasts, and kneaded them in his hands, taking a nipple between his fingers only to send a wave of pleasure through your spine. 

“Is that how you like it Kylo?” you whispered in his ear, leaning down for a minute to slow down.

“Yes my darling, you’re so tight for me every time I invade you- You’re all mine and only mine.” 

The last part of the sentence was a growl, and you knew he was deadly serious. You would never cheat on him, and nobody was asking you to, but you truly loved him deeply. 

He seemed to read these thoughts, as he took over and thrusted up into you, quickly bringing you to your edge. 

“You’re mine right?” he said through a deep breath, searching for your eyes as he continued.

You nodded, trying your hardest to kiss him and satisfy him.

“Say it, say you’re mine,” he growled, placing his hand on your neck and sitting you up straight.

His cock still slammed into you, making you beg internally for release. His fingers grazed your lips, and you took his index finger into your mouth, sucking desperately.

“I’m yours Kylo, only yours,” you said trying to catch your breath.

All at once, he slammed into you fully, pushing your neck up, causing you to cum all over him, and he followed suit through moans.

After, you were shaking from the strength of your orgasm, and he pulled you down onto his chest with his cock still inside you.

“That's my girl,” he whispered in your ear and held you there for a second.

It sent shivers down your body but brought you the most comfort you had felt in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of them visiting here, and it will come back later on as well. hope you like it! :)
> 
> also here's the link for the dress if you wanna see it
> 
> https://www.lilysilk.com/us/perfect-party-ready-19mm-silk-dress.html?fee=13&fep=3633&mark=lilysilk&size=M&color=Black&campaignid=11945177641&adgroupid=118650953714&network=u&creative=488722495423&keyword=&device=c&matchtype=&gclid=Cj0KCQiA6t6ABhDMARIsAONIYyxMoTkmVcTX-IpD1_mXXTqsg8-MOnRycrzRgEXqAvQd_XSbM0aAzrgaAsZXEALw_wcB

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is short, I have a lot written in word docs, but I’m proof reading it and separating it.


End file.
